Why Does He Have to Have Her Eyes
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Had to up the rating due to chapter 6. This starts during the summer before 5th year, before Harry gets to headquarters. Continuation depends on reviews which make me smile . HG/SS, mentions LP/SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Depending on reviews, I will continue this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, yadda, yadda, yadda...

XXX

"But Ron, we must tell Harry! He must be feeling so alone right now." Hermione felt torn between the rules and friendship.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore said not to tell him anything." Ron knew this reason would work; it has all summer.

Hermione left his room and went to find someone she could try to reason with. As she walked to the dining room, she heard Tonks and Remus talking in there. She heard Sirius' voice speaking with great enthusiasm behind a closed door. She was hoping to talk to him, but didn't want to interrupt.

"Ms. Granger, snooping about?"

Hermione turned to see Severus Snape, arms crossed and a solemn expression. She was desperate to talk to anyone.

"Professor Snape, may I speak with you a moment?"

Severus examined her face. She looked troubled and felt a little pain in his heart.

"Very well, Ms. Granger." He led the way to the kitchen.

With a flick of his wand, Severus prepared some hot tea. Hermione stood against the counter and Severus sat at the table.

"What do you need to talk about, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm feeling very conflicted, Professor." She couldn't quite believe she was going to talk to him. "I want so desperately to contact Harry. I feel so guilty about all this secrecy. Why can't was contact him? Even just to say hello?"

"Professor Dumbledore has his reasons. We all must respect his wishes. Be strong, Ms. Granger. You know you are and you know not contacting Harry is the smart thing."

A voice of reason finally got through to her. And she hated he was the one who did it.

As they remained there in silence, drinking their tea, Hermione realized how at ease she felt.

"It's here! Severus, come to the cellar!" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded from below.

"If you need to talk again, just ask, alright Her…Ms. Granger?" She nodded. He took his leave through the cellar door to her right. She didn't know they were expecting anything. And normally the adults warned the teens so they wouldn't mess with anything. As wrong as it was, Hermione eavesdropped by the door.

"Let's make sure it works." Snape's voice carried up the stairs, then silence. Moments later, he spoke again. "Perfect."

XXX

Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She was curious as to find out what was in the cellar. She got out of bed and put on her robe. She went to Ron's room to get his help. Thankfully he wasn't in bed yet.

"Ron, come with me for a minute."

"Where are we going?"

"The Order received something today. And they didn't inform us."

The last sentence was the key to getting Ron to partake.

The two Gryffindors headed to the cellar door. All was quiet throughout the house. As they walked down the stairs, they listened to make sure no one was down there. When they got down to the cellar, they stared in awe and curiosity.

"Should we give it a go?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the little foggy vials to their left. She picked one up.

"Stay here and keep watch."

Before Ron could protest, Hermione dropped the memory into the pensive and dove in. It was one of Snape's memories.

Hermione watched the scene.

"Severus, please. As Voldemort becomes stronger, we have to have everything secured."

"What is it you want from me, Mrs. Potter?"

"Please Severus, call me Lily, like you used to. If something ever happens to James and me, watch out baby, Harry."

"Lily, you have that mutt, Sirius, for that."

"I mean when he's at school. Sirius won't be there. And, well, I trust you Severus. James knows nothing of what I'm asking you." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"As you wish, Lily." Then Severus smiled…

Hermione watched as Lily left the room, and the memory ended.

"What happened? What did you see?" Ron bombarded.

Without answering, Hermione grabbed the next memory. She was in another Severus memory. She recognized Snape's office.

"He has her eyes…why does he have to have her eyes?" Snape was watching her first year potions class enter the potions room. His eyes fixed on Harry.

"Whoa." Hermione had just found out the reason why Snape always gets angry with him. It must be torture for their professor to look into a student's eyes and see the one they love.

The scene continued.

Hermione watched the younger her anxiously raise her hand. 'I really am an insufferable know-it-all,' she giggled.

The scene ended after Snape finished picking on Harry.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What's going on? Tell me already!" Ron demanded. Hermione put the vials back on their shelf. She put her finger to her lips and they quietly rushed up to his room.

Hermione explained both memories. Ron didn't pick-up the connection.

"Well, while you try to figure it out, I'm going to sleep." Hermione headed to her room and slept peacefully.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione paced in her bedroom. Snape's memories replayed in her mind. The pacing took her to the living room. She had her schoolbooks already so she decided to start reading. She grabbed the potions book and began.

She reread the same sentence ten times then closed the book. Flashes of Snape's encounter with Lily, Lily's eyes, then Harry's eyes came to view. Hermione now understood why everyone always says he has his mother's eyes…it was almost unnatural (then again, when was anything natural in their world?). Voices broke her concentration. It was McGonagall and Snape. They were discussing memories and something called a horcrux.

"So, he wishes for me to examine a few memories about the Dark Lord? I suppose if that is his wish…" Snape's voice trailed off.

Hermione knew Snape to be a former Death Eater and wondered what sort of memories he would have to offer.

"Any memory from his years at Hogwarts." McGonagall clarified. Then there was a crack and Snape began cursing over his appointed task.

Gingerly, Hermione made her way down to the cellar. She saw Snape set down several phials next to the Pensieve. As she moved farther down the staircase, she held her breath. As Snape poured the memory, Hermione missed the last step and stumbled a few feet away from her potions master. His head snapped up and his stoic expression changed to a hardened frustration.

"Herm…Ms. Granger, explain yourself." He stared down his narrow nose at her.

"Umm, I was, uh, just curious." Her cheeks flared to a red-hot, as this was the only response she could think of.

"So, is it safe to assume that it was you who unorganized the phials yesterday? I thought that between your friends, you would be less careless. Did you find my memories sufficiently entertaining?"

A momentary silence flooded the cellar.

"Actually, sir, they were quite profound." She waited for a reaction. She received none. She took a gamble and walked closer to Snape. "I had never really noticed Lily's eyes, then again, Harry has just the one photo. I can't imagine what seeing Lily in him does to you every time you look at him. It must be easier to just notice his father in him…" Hermione suddenly felt like she overstepped the boundary. However, at the mention of the eyes, she could have sworn that the harshness in his near black eyes disappeared. "There was obviously a trust between you and Harry's mom."

"Yes, despite her husband and friends, she remained kind and respectful to me. I showed her the same courtesy, " Snape revealed. "Whether James knew of the friendship, I do not know. But I would venture a guess that he knew nothing of it."

Hermione, again gambling, stood right in front of her professor. "I can't imagine he would be fond of the idea of the two of you carrying on any type of relationship." She swallowed. "And when she threw herself in between Harry and…Voldemort…" She touched his hand.

When she touched his hand, heat rushed through each of them. He moved his fingers to allow her access to his whole hand. She took it, not taking her eyes away from his. There was pain, regret, and fury in his eyes. It was almost the same vengeful look that Harry often got when he talked about that day.

"I'm sorry, sir." Hermione stepped back and withdrew her hand from his.

"I think, Hermione, in these circumstances, you can call me Severus." The words seemed to escape from his mouth without hesitation. He closed the gap that Hermione had created seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wanted to explain how bad she felt for all of the years of disdain towards Snape. Could this scene really be happening now? Could she be so intimately close to a professor? The heat managed to rush through her even faster. She knew she should widen the gap that Snape just practically closed all together. But her heart told her otherwise. She never felt more torn. She tried to put together a reason to excuse herself. What if someone else came down here and saw this scene.

"How is it that you notice these things, Hermione? Why would someone like you, so young, understand this situation when no one else seems to?" Snape was fighting the urge to sweep the hair away from Hermione's eyes.

How could she explain that if he showed that memory to Harry, perhaps a bond could be made, or at least an understanding.

"Just a basic observation," she replied breathlessly.

Snape resisted his urge no longer and brushed the hair of the young woman in front of him so he could now see into her eyes with no barrier. Hermione could smell hints of musk and spearmint as he did so. As a deeper blush appeared upon her cheeks, she attempted to come up with a reason to excuse herself. She realized that by saying what she said, a bond was formed between the two. How rare for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to connect…let alone a Slytherin professor and a Gryffindor student.

Hermione weighed her options in her head: she could either stay there and see where this encounter would lead or she could bolt upstairs.

"I should…go do some more studying," she stammered. She slowly backed away, not breaking eye contact. However, she trip backwards on the stairs when she didn't realize how close she was to them. Her cheeks flushed hot red again and she ran upstairs. "What are you thinking Hermione?" She questioned herself aloud. "He's a professor…YOUR professor! You can't go around flirting with him! But he is smart…brilliant even…and has been through so much…"

Ginny happened to be in the hall to the kitchen as Hermione scolded herself. Wanting the details, she walked in.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny had a curious grin on her face and noticed the completely flushed face of her friend.

"Uhh," Hermione's eyes widened. "How much did you hear?"

"Who's the professor you're thinking about?"

'Bloody hell…what do I tell her?' Hermione thought in a panic. "Come with me." She dragged Ginny up to their room. They avoided talking to anyone on the way up the flights of stairs.

Once in the room, Hermione quickly, but quietly, closed and locked the door. Ginny sat on her bed, legs crossed, as she was patiently waiting to hear the gossip first-hand.

"Okay, I was in the basement…out of curiosity," she started.

"You've been hanging around Harry and Ronald too much," Ginny laughed causing Hermione to giggle a little, relieving some of her tension.

"Well, first let me tell you what happened last night," and then Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny about the memories.

"Whoa…that's intense." That was all the youngest Weasley could say.

"So Professor Snape and I were down stairs in the cellar before you heard me in the kitchen. And, well, we got close…really close. We talked about the memories and how I interpreted them. He thought I would find them amusing or something. But Harry's mother was sincerely kind to him…it was almost heart breaking to see the look in his eyes." Hermione closed her eyes remembering the scene. "Then when I noticed just how much Harry's eyes looked like his mother's, I nearly lost it and told Professor Snape I understood so much more now."

"And…what happened?" Ginny fished for more information.

"And…he brushed hair out of my eyes…his hand lingered on my cheek a few seconds longer than what would be considered appropriate." Hermione explained in a near whisper.

"And…"

"And I panicked and tripped as I started for the stairs. And here we are. Did I mention he told me to call him Severus? Whenever we're together like that, he told me I should call him Severus."

The two girls sat in the room in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I've been in quite a writing mood lately, so here's chapter 4 already. And just a heads up, I've already started chapter 5 so expect that one soon too.

XXXXXX

Three days passed and no sign of Snape. 'Where is he? Why isn't he here, working on the memories?' Hermione had peaked down in the cellar and noticed that the Pensieve and memories were all gone. Who could she ask about his whereabouts without being judged? Ginny had sworn to secrecy as long as she could be kept up to date with the encounters. If Fred and George or Ron ever found out…or worse, Harry…

Since there was no sign of his returning any time soon, she would normally turn to her studies. She had already finished the transfiguration book. She blushed every time she looked at her potions book, and there was no assigned book at the store for DADA (defense against the dark arts). Hermione wandered around, and bumped into Ron.

"Hermione…what's wrong? You look nervous." Ron observed the expression on her face.

"More like concern," she replied not fully censoring what she was saying.

"What for? Harry again?"

Hermione blushed, "Yeah…just wondering why we haven't heard from him either." Thank goodness Ron mentioned Harry otherwise she would have been left stammering for a suitable reply.

"I'm sure he's fine…granted he's with his aunt, uncle, and cousin…" he shuddered at the thought. "He's faced much worse, Hermione." He gave an amused smirk. "Oh, any other…memories?" He didn't want to say too much, they were in the hallway between the kitchen and other closed rooms.

"Not here…not now, Ron." Her eyes widened, hoping no Order member would pick up on that notion. 'What would I tell him? That I confronted Severus about the memories?'

"Hermione? You ok? Have you been in the butterbeer? You're all red."

'Bloody hell…I can't even think about him now!?' Hermione turned around to head to her room. "Girls," she heard Ron laugh as he headed in the opposite direction.

At dinnertime, Mrs. Weasley prepared a wonderful summer spread of fruit and vegetable mixtures, bar-b-qued food, and an assortment of drinks. Everything looked vibrant and delicious. Every once in a while she would try some Muggle recipes to make Hermione feel more at home.

"She doesn't have to go through all this trouble; I love food from the wizard world just as much," she whispered to Ron and Ginny as they left the dinner table.

"It makes 'er feel better. Gives 'er some'ing to do ot'er tha' worry abou' things," Ron replied with a mouth full of fudge brownie.

"Honestly Ronald, chew, swallow, then talk," an annoyed Ginny scolded. To that, Ron rolled his eyes.

As they walked up to their rooms, Hermione heard a familiar voice come from below. She excused herself from the Weasleys and headed towards the sound.

"So, he hopes to attain the prophecy? What's it about?" Remus inquired.

"He…" Snape began. Professor Moody cut him off before he could say another word.

"Severus, we are no longer alone in this conversation."

'Damn that eye of his!' Hermione cursed at herself for being so careless while eavesdropping.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. Where are your friends?" Snape put on a stoic expression. Hermione could see passed that now.

"Uh..I just came for a glass of…pumpkin juice. Sorry, sir." Her eyes locked on Snape's

"Well, go on then. Hurry up and move along," Moody ordered in a rushed tone.

"Never mind that now, Alastor. We can continue later." Remus affirmed. "Tonks and I were about to head out now anyways." He took his leave upon finishing that statement.

"Fine," Alastor practically growled and headed out of the kitchen to do his daily duties.

This left Snape and Hermione alone in the kitchen. Snape raised his eyebrows as Hermione hadn't moved since she explained why she had come into the room.

'Oh yeah, pumpkin juice,' She noticed his gesture. She walked over to the fridge, opened it, and started to grab the juice.

"How much did you hear this time?" Snape broke the silence. He had moved closer to her.

"Not much…" She turned. "Something about a prophecy. Never thought you to be the type to believe in such things, Severus." Butterflies swarmed in her stomach when she made the comment. She had said his name without even thinking or meaning to. It wasn't natural…or at least, it didn't use to feel natural.

"And what type would you think me to be, Hermione?" He smiled, as much as he resisted, he smile.

"The brilliant type who didn't believe in such a frivolous art." She stated this so matter of factly…even without a blush. He moved to close the gap. Hermione allowed the fridge to close behind her and she backed up against it. She barely had a grip on the jug of juice when he came up to her and took it from her loosened grip, his hand brushing lightly against hers.

Her heart began beating faster. She licked her lips in anticipation. Their bodies were barely touching; they could feel the heat of each other's body. Snape place the jug on the counter without looking. There was no hair hindering her sight for him to brush away; it was all pinned and pulled back. She caught her breath.

"Hermione, want to…" Ginny had just entered the kitchen to retrieve her friend that had abandoned her and Ron on the stairway.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Due to lots of inner-monologues in this chapter, the character thoughts are in _ITALICS_ to help differentiate them from regular dialogue/speech. ENJOY! Remember to R&R…comment do make me 

###

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and immediately walked backwards out of the room…with a smug grin on her face. However, even after the immediate exit, the moment was ruined. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding and turned back toward the counter to take care of the jug of juice.

"So, where have you been?" Hermione tried to sound calm and focused.

"Order business." Hermione interpreted this as undercover with the death eaters.

The tension built up in the room. Hermione went about, trying to act as normal as possible. Snape watched, curious as to what she could be thinking. He could easily figure that out for himself, but he couldn't invade her mind in such a manner. Hermione put the juice back into the fridge and began drinking, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I should go see what Ginny needed." Hermione left the room and ran up the stairs. _'Ginny is going to get a piece of my mind!' _ The thought fueled her running.

Ginny was on her bed, reading a book, when Hermione busted through the door. "Ginny!" Slowly, Ginny turned her head to face her friend.

"Sorry, Hermione. I had no idea…if I did, you know I wouldn't have just waltzed in there." Ginny looked at Hermione with her puppy-dog-sorry eyes.

"Forgiven," Hermione plopped on her bed. _'Would we really have kissed? In broad daylight? In the middle of headquarters?'_ Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny. "So, what did you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to get something for Harry for his birthday?" Ginny perked up, happy her friend wasn't upset with her. "Mum said she would accompany us if we wanted to go to Diagon Alley."

***

Several hours later, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley returned from a successful trip to Diagon Alley. They decided on a self-inking quill and a book on defensive spells from the bookshop.

The sun had just set. No one seemed to be hungry since they were all so busy doing their own duties and keeping to their own schedules more so. Hermione took note that there was to be a full moon tomorrow night, so that explained why Remus wasn't around. Hagrid was busy being Hagrid. Order members took shifts at the ministry—for what, Hermione wasn't sure. Sirius kept behind a closed door to room Hermione doesn't remember ever seeing.

Ginny and Hermione passed Ron on the way up to their room.

"What are you girls up to?" Ron asked, trying to peek in the bags.

"We have to wrap these presents for Harry. Never know when he's going to decide to show up. C'mon Hermione." Ginny pulled her hand and they left Ron stranded on the stairs.

***

Hermione found herself down in the kitchen at 2:00 in the morning. So many things were running through her head. Snape, his memories, Harry, worry, wanting to know about Snape.

'_I wonder what he's doing now.' _Hermione pondered as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Filthy mud-blood sipping drinks like a proud witch…what would Kreacher's mistress say?" the house elf was dragging a big sack of laundry. Hermione usually stuck up for house elves, but it was hard to do so for one such as Kreacher. He usually kept his presence to a minimum around everyone in the house…even his own master, Sirius. He left the room with a crack as he apparated to his destination so he wouldn't have to linger around Hermione any more.

"Little menace, isn't he?" A cool voice startled Hermione. She almost spilled her drink as she went to take a sip. "Hermione, up so late?" He took the seat next to her.

'_It's just because it's the closest seat,'_ Hermione fought with herself. "Can't sleep is all." Hermione shifted in her seat. She was now with Snape, in the middle of the night, no one else awake to barge in.

'_Her hair looks golden in the moonlight,'_ Snape thought with a slight urge to run his fingers through her loose locks. "Care for a refill?" Without an answer, he conjured up her refill and a drink for him. "Still worried about Pot…Harry?"

"That's part of it." She thought back to the memory of him with Lily. "Aren't you?"

"Everyday." He nearly whispered, taking a long sip of his drink. The answer shouldn't have caught her by surprise, but it did. "So what was it that Ms. Weasley wanted earlier?" _'Smooth transition, Severus. Pry just a little more…that's right. Make her feel more uncomfortable.'_ He scolded himself.

"Umm, she wanted to get a birthday gift for Harry. So, we went with Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley. We got him a really nice self-inking quill and a defense book." '_Too much info? Did he really want to know? Shut up Hermione…'_

"Hope it's not a book by Lockhart." They both shared a laugh at this.

Hermione recalled the teacher from her second year. "_Dreamy, yes; skilled…only with memory charms."_ She cleared her throat, "So, why are you up so late…Severus?" Saying his name felt oddly nice to her.

"Insomnia." Snape looked over at her. _ 'I haven't felt this way when someone's said my name since…Lily.'_ Again, with boundaries down, he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Butterflies began fluttering in her stomach and her heat began beating faster. She was almost expecting a distraction to present itself; but what kind of distraction would there be now at 2:30 AM? _'Don't ask, Hermione; it'll probably happen the more you think about it, so stop right now! Enjoy the moment for a change!'_

###

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments. They are the fuel to my creativity…and they make me smile  The more reviews I get for this chapter, the quicker you'll get chapter 6. This is also the benefit of me not feeling up to going out tonight…take advantage 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all who have faithfully read and reviewed! Those reviews fuel my urge to write this chapter. EXTREMELY GRAPHIC! Time for the rating to go up! Here's what y'all have been waiting for! Enjoy!

###

Hermione closed her eyes as Snape's hand lingered on her cheek. Without any thought, she began to nuzzle into his hand. His thumb grazed her lips and she lightly kissed it. Seconds later, realization came over Severus and he stood up abruptly.

"Umm, yes, well, I suppose we should be getting to bed…I mean, you should get back upstairs. I should…get to work…on lesson plans…" Severus headed for the cellar. _'The one person you finally connect with and you act like this? Jeez man!' _He landed in the cellar after taking the stairs three at a time. "But she's a student!" He argued. _'She understands you! She's seen the memory and still talks to you! She looks at you with interest! And you just left her upstairs!' _His eyes widened, "Bloody hell…"

***

Several days later, the entire Order was in headquarters for a meeting. Every once in a while, one of the Weasley brothers attempted to listen from the other side of the door only to be scolded by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, annoyed with the behavior, tried focusing on her potions book. She was beginning to love the subject and appreciate it's precision and usefulness.

"It's almost done George, c'mon. Let's leave them and go finish it." Fred apparated quickly followed by George.

"Honestly, those two come up with some mental ideas. Wonder what they're working on this time." Ron joined Hermione in the room she had been peacefully occupying. "Potions studies? Already? Hermione, c'mon. It's summer break; you'll have plenty of time for studies when we're back at Hogwarts in two weeks!" He grabbed the book from her hands. That's when a commotion came about the meeting area.

"Dementors! Is Harry okay?" A panicked Remus could be heard clearly through the door. Hermione and Ron put all their attention to the meeting now.

"He's fine, we think. He's been expelled." A deep male voice announced. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Oh, here comes an owl!" Mr. Weasley observed. He detached a rolled parchment from the owl and gave the bird a treat and sent it on its way. "It's from Dumbledore." He quickly read the letter and summarized it for everyone else. "Harry is to sit before the entire wizengamot and be tried."

"Alastor, Kingley, Tonks, take a team and go fetch Harry. Do not mention anything to him. Be on your guard. Dementors are not the only obstacles you all will face on this journey. Be careful!" Sirius ordered and then there was movement and doors opening, windows closing, locks locking. Mrs. Weasley called Ron to ready Harry's bed. The whole first floor was now empty…except for two people.

Snape had remained at the meeting table, stunned by the news. Surely his promise to Lily replaying in his mind.

"He's okay, Severus. He knows how to rid the dementors. He did it brilliantly last year." Hermione assured him as she entered the room. Without thinking, she sat next to him and took his hands.

"What if I never get to see those eyes again?" Severus thought out loud, almost as if he hadn't heard Hermione.

"The note said Harry is okay! Severus…" She turned his head to face her, gently. "He's okay. You know he is…in your heart. You would have felt if her son was anything but okay. And soon, he will be here, safe under proper supervision."

Snape stared her directly in the eyes. _'How can she be so sweet after all these years?'_ All he could manage to do in reply was bend down towards her and kiss her.

Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, kissed Hermione Granger, Gryffindor student. There was a lot of emotion in the kiss: trust, passion, hope, worry, understanding. His hands found their way through her hair. Her hands moved from his cheeks to his hair as well, following his lead. Their tongues moved in a rhythm. Hermione let slip a soft moan. Both their eyes were closed and all that mattered was this moment.

Snape broke the kiss suddenly and picked Hermione up, bridal style [if that's what you want to call it] and carried her down to the cellar. He made sure to lock the door and secure it with a couple charms. The continued kissing as he walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he set her on the bed, which he usually occupied when he stayed at headquarters. To Hermione's surprise, it was really comfortable.

She unbuttoned his black shirt while he worked on her striped polo shirt. Her hands explored his chest and stomach once she removed the clothing. There were muscles hiding under all those layers, and he knew how to work them. Snape had begun working on removing her jeans. Once those were removed she loosed his trousers, but he didn't give her a chance to do much else. His mouth was back on hers. His hands explored he exposed body. Her hands glided up and down his back.

Skillfully, Snape maneuvered their bodies more comfortably on the bed so her head was at least on a pillow. He went from kissing her mouth down to her neck. He lingered in that area for several moments going from the left side to the right. The he worked his way down her collar bone…the area between her concealed breasts…down to her navel…then back up again. Her breathing became more shallow.

'_Oh my goodness…is this really happening? Am I really here, with him, in his bed?'_ Hermione was in a world of pure ecstasy.

'_Tonight, she is mine!'_ Snape silently proclaimed.

Feeling brave, Hermione positioned herself so she could have a turn taking control. She managed to get Snape on to his back. His eyes locked on her as she went from kissing his mouth to his cheek…to his neck…slowly working her way down to the line of his trousers. She heard him let out a soft moan and smiled.

'_Where the hell did she learn this move? Must be some mug…OH MY!' _Snape felt Hermione remove all clothing that had remained on him. She straddled him and continued kissing her way up from his navel to his neck. She moved to his ears, kissed, and nibbled his ear lobe. _'She purposely trying to send me over the edge now!?'_

Snape decided to take over once more and got her back on her back. He crushed his mouth against hers. While invading her mouth, he removed her bra, throwing it to the pile of clothes on the floor. As his mouth moved to her neck, he grabbed her breasts in his hands and began kneading them, softly. His kissing moved to her right breast as he continued massaging the left one. As he did this, he removed her panties with his free hand.

Once that final barrier was gone, he looked up in her eyes. She knew what he was waiting for. With no hesitation, she nodded. He quickly reached into the drawer of his nightstand, took care of necessary precautions, and seconds later they were kissing.

His hands worked their way between her legs, massaging the area he would soon inhabit. Her breathing became more shallow and his breath seemed to be everywhere on her.

'_BLOODY HELL! THIS IS BLISS!'_ Hermione thought this but all that could escape from her, in between kissing, were moans. Then she could feel Snape moving into position. She widened her legs instinctively to allow him better access. He inched his way into her. Watching her expression carefully, he wanted this but not at the expense of causing her pain. All he saw on her face was anticipation and…

'_Is that love I see in her eyes?'_ Snape continued until he was in her completely. He moved in rhythmic thrusts, slow at first. As he felt her tighten around him, she let out slight screams. Screams of enjoyment and pleasure.

"Oh, Professor Snape! Oh god!" Hermione moved according to instinct. She moved her hips with his, arching her back. Her hands were now tangled in her own hair. Then they worked their way loose and found Snape's back. She dug her nails in, but he didn't seem to care. He let out a moan of pleasure. His thrusting became more demanding. Hermione thought she was about to lose all self-control.

She let go one final scream that decrescendoed into a moan and went limp. He gave one final thrust and collapsed on top of her as he reached his peak. Their breathing was heavy and they were sweaty. And this moment was all theirs.

###

A/N: Well…r&r. I think I have one more chapter left to this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for your faithful reading and reviewing…and for those who have been to shy to leave me a comment/review, send me a private message! I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I know it's short, but it's also to the point where Harry shows up at headquarters and we know what happens from there. However, I have a feeling that a "sequel" will soon be in the works. Enjoy!

###

Hermione and Snape lay in his bed, cuddling, for a few minutes.

"Hermione! Harry will be here any time now…where are you?" Hermione could hear Ron shouting through the house. _'Oh gosh, does that mean they heard us?!'_

"Don't worry, I put a muting charm on the cellar." Snape assured her as if he could read her mind.

"I should…get back upstairs." Hermione felt around for her clothes among the pile they had created on the ground.

"Lumos maximus," Snape gave a swish and flick of his wand. He too quickly dressed.

"Severus," Hermione walked over to him. Without saying another word, she kissed him and he willingly reciprocated. Then she put her barrettes in her hair as she ran back up to meet Ron. She found him in the living room.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron practically demanded.

"There you two are, get upstairs; an Order meeting is about to begin. Now off you go." Mrs. Weasley bustled them up the stairs. All the members of the Order were now gathering in the dining room. Hermione followed Ron to his room to wait for Harry.

"Seriously, Hermione, where were you?"

"Honestly Ronald, we have more important things to worry about. Harry faced dementors. There's no way he can be expelled! He was simply defending himself!" Hermione attempted to avoid the subject of her whereabouts.

As she paced about the room, they heard the front door open and slam shut. Hermione waited anxiously. As soon as Harry walked into the room, she hugged him thankful he was safe and hopefully everything could get back to normal.


	8. Shameful AN

I used to hate when authors would use a "chapter" for an author note/update; however, now I see the necessity in it. I do have a sequel of this story in the works. It was under another name, but I changed it. I also edited its first chapter. Unfortunately, I am getting nowhere near the response for that story that I did with this one (i.e., reviews and e-mails). So, check my profile for the sequel, _A Return to Normalcy_. Also, follow me on twitter for story status updates and what is going on in my mind regarding this and other stories.

One final note: some "pimping out" to do. Check out the _True Love Never Dies_ by twilightgirl2009. It's a Twilight/HP crossover. LOVE IT! Also, I'm BETA reading two stories: Skin Deep (Twilight) and Second Chance (HP).

Again, I apologize to update this story with an author's note. Thank you


End file.
